The present invention generally relates to exercise devices, and in particular to an exercise device having an inelastic strap that can move within a limited range.
Resistance exercise devices allow a user to exercise by providing a resistance to the movement of a user's arms, legs, or torso. Thus, for example, such devices allow a user to exercise by working one muscle against another, or by working against the weight of the user, by providing a resistance to the movement of a user's arms, legs, or torso. Resistance exercise devices typically include either elastic bands or inelastic straps.
Resistance exercise devices having elastic bands typically restrict the motion of a user's arms and/or legs, or the motion between the user and a support structure. Elastic exercise devices typically have limited usefulness that result from their resistance characteristics, which depend on the length and elasticity of the elastic band. Due to differences in height, weight, or strength between different users, it may not be possible to use a device for a variety of exercises or for different users to use the device for the same exercise. Elastic resistance exercise devices typically provide resistance that is inconsistent and which increases with increasing displacement, and tend to snap back when released.
Resistance exercise devices having inelastic straps are typically attachable to a structure, such as, for example, a door. While devices having inelastic straps do not have many of the problems of those having elastic bands, they are generally usable for a limited number of exercises.
There is a need to provide a resistance exercise device that is capable of being used for a complete workout for any user, including adjustments that allow a wide range of stances and exercises, and that provides resistance to the user's motion in a form that is useful for exercising.